


Tribute

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Crack, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Jealous Will, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: This piece came about as the result of a post and a personal challenge. Thepostlists 23 “things I will never get tired of in hannigram fanfics” - from “Will’s curls” all the way to “kill people chosen by Will.” The challenge was to write a short fic (as short as possible) using all of these IN ORDER. I threw in some other tried and true favorites as well (because why not). The result? I can honestly say this is the single most ridiculous thing I have ever written.Title inspired by the Tenacious D song of the same name (because This is not a Hannigram fic. This is only a tribute.)A birthday gift for strangestorys. An amazing writer and all around lovely person.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangestorys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/gifts).



Will pawed through a drawer. “Have you seen my blue boxers?”

At the closet, Hannibal grinned. “Many times.”

“Hannibal.”

“Will,” Hannibal teased, continuing to admire his spring wardrobe additions. “Did you check the laundry. I’m sure -” He turned. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Will said absently.

Sunset filtered through the drapes. Will’s skin glowed pink and gold. His damp curls cascaded like silk ribbons. More exquisite than any Renaissance angel.

“You look,” Hannibal came close, “Divine. And you smell …”

Turning into Hannibal’s arms, Will let the towel fall from around his waist. “Better than that horrible aftershave?”

Their lips met. So soft and easy, Hannibal sighed. “Much better.”

Stroking the hair on Hannibal’s chest, Will purred. “We could stay in tonight. Postpone our little outing.”

Hannibal frowned. “Cold feet?”

Will dipped his head. The thought of the upcoming kill stirred his blood. Fear, yes. But also a buzzing excitement. A knot twisted in his stomach. He could do this. _They_ could do this. Glancing up, the beckoning darkness of Hannibal’s eyes lit a fuse inside him. “Cold is not what I am.” 

Hannibal cupped Will’s ass. A shift notched their bodies together. “I’m sure there’s time for both. That is, if you can’t wait.”

Will’s blush was pure coquette. Snaring Hannibal’s wrist, he tugged towards the bed. “Deal.”

Hannibal switched his hips. “Shall I assume you want to ride the pony?” His robe fell with a shrug. 

Will flopped on his back, grinning from ear to ear. “We can take turns.”

Armed with a condom from the nightstand, Hannibal sprawled beside him. “Eager boy.”

Will groaned at the feel of Hannibal’s deft fingers, his hips twitching. Hannibal wasted no time in slicking them both with lube. His breath came fast as he positioned himself. “Fuck me, Will.” 

A bruising grip brought him down. Will thrust in deep, spearing him open. “Take it.”

“Oh …” Hannibal saw stars. Arching back, his nails bit into Will’s thighs.

Will dug in his heels. His hips snapped mercilessly, sending Hannibal’s cock bouncing. Sweat dripped down Hannibal’s body. Will drank in every inch. “God, you look so good like this.” Hannibal groaned, desperately fucking himself on Will’s cock. Will’s voice was rough as sandpaper. “Fuck. … You’re gonna break it off.” A clench froze him in place. “Fuck!” 

Hannibal’s moan was sweet music as Will spilled hot inside him. Hannibal rode him through til the bittersweet end. 

Will’s arms fell onto the bed with a thud. “Jesus, Hannibal.”

Collapsed beside him, Hannibal lay a hand over Will’s racing heart. Panting, he pressed a smile to Will’s neck. “Your turn now.”

Will laced their fingers, letting himself drift. “What I really want -” Turning to meet Hannibal’s eyes, his tone grew solemn. -“Is for you to make sweet, sweet love to me.” 

Wonder softened the lines on Hannibal’s face. “Oh … Will.”

Tears sparkled in Will’s eyes as he brushed the hair from Hannibal’s brow. “I love you so much.”

Pushing down a lump in his throat, Hannibal kissed him tenderly. “I love you more.” 

Will’s breath shuddered, warm against Hannibal’s lips. “Show me.” 

Hannibal shifted, rolling on top and cradling Will’s head. “I intend to.” 

With a reverent gaze, Will wrapped his legs over Hannibal’s thighs. Their noses brushed as he leaned in for another kiss. “I know you will.” Arching at the feel of Hannibal hard against him, he trembled at the precipice as if standing at the gates of heaven itself.

Hannibal breathed deep, capturing the moment. A jewel for his memory palace. His head fell at the first slow push. So warm. So perfect. Will’s body opening to him. 

Will tangled his fingers in Hannibal’s hair. “Kiss me and don’t stop.” His hips lifted to take Hannibal deeper. 

Hannibal’s heart jumped. “Never. … I’ll never stop.” Diving into a needy kiss, their bodies joined, undulating slow.

Lost in the rhythm, Will hung on, groaning as Hannibal’s strokes grew urgent. “H-Hannibal …”

Hannibal’s muscles seized. “Will …” Thrusting in deep, he shuddered. “Tell me again. Tell me you love me.”

Will gasped, arching high. “I love you so much.”

It was the last push. Hannibal tumbled over the edge. The force of his release so strong, Will cried out, “Mother of God!” 

Hannibal’s weight melted down, the hearts beating together. A feeling of absolution enveloped Will. Cleansed of every sin and even some he hadn’t committed yet.

Hannibal puffed and curled around him. “Mano meilė … numylėtinis … mano mažas keksas …”

Will laughed softly, then kissed his head. “You’ve lost English again.”

A smile shone in Hannibal’s eyes. “You have that effect on me.”

“I do?”

“Mmhm.” Hannibal nipped Will’s chin.

Will drew back. “I heard you speaking Italian to the gardener.”

Hannibal’s eyes flicked up. “And?”

"Well, I mean …”

Hannibal propped on an elbow. “He’s Italian, Will.”

Will’s jaw set. “He speaks English too.”

Sighing, Hannibal shook his head. “Your point?”

Will kicked the tangled sheets from his legs, then pushed himself up. “I just don’t like the way he looks at you. You shouldn’t encourage him.”

Hannibal flopped to his back. “You’re overreacting.”

Snatching a pair of boxers, Will ground out, “No. You’re being insensitive. Italian, Hannibal.” He tugged them on, glaring. “Like Florence. Where you went. Without me.” 

Hannibal peeked from under a thatch of damp bangs. “You’re still angry, aren’t you?”

“Angry?” Will laughed, bitter and cold. “You were prancing around with that bitch while I was hooked up to every fucking machine they could find in the hospital. Do you know what that was like? That constant beep-beep-beep?” 

Moving to stand close, Hannibal lay a tentative hand on Will’s shoulder. “You said you forgave me.”

Will shrugged. “Yeah, well …The gardener, Hannibal.”

Hannibal’s arms fell to his sides. “Would it make you feel better to hit me?”

Balling his hand, Will huffed. “I don’t know if it would make me feel better, but it would feel fucking good.”

Hannibal braced himself with a lift of his chin. “Go ahead then.”

“You want me to.” Will’s gaze moved down the length of Hannibal’s body, hovering over his cock, straining to lift. “You get off on this, don’t you?”

Hannibal blinked slow like a cat. “Is that a disincentive?”

Will lunged. “You asshole!” Knocking Hannibal to his back, Will pummeled him with wild punches until his knuckles bled. 

“Get it all out,” Hannibal choked, smiling even as blood spilled down his chin.

“Fuck you!” Will spat. His hands closed around Hannibal’s throat.

As if on cue, the door swung wide. Seven dogs rushed in. Artemis, the smallest among them, whined while the others circled around the scene. 

Will’s arms shook. At once, his anger fled. “What am I doing?” he murmured. 

Hannibal puffed a hard breath as Will fell into his open arms. “Shh … it’s alright.” 

Will sniffed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Will.” 

Lip quivering, Will’s eyes pleaded. “Really?”

Hannibal nodded softly, adoring him. “Really really.”

Will swallowed around the sob gathered in his throat. “Still love me?”

“Oh Will.” Lining up for a kiss, Hannibal whispered, “More than ever.”

Breathing into the kiss, Will’s heart sighed. “You’re so good to me. I don’t even know how to -” A light clicked on in Will’s brain. 

“Will?”

Will pushed himself up, glancing around. “Wait a minute.” 

“Something wrong?”

“That is not our dog.” 

Hannibal smiled at the shaggy caramel colored pup. “It is now.” 

A grin lit up Will’s face. “Hannibal. … When? How?”

Hannibal pulled him down. “I can’t give away all my secrets now, can I?” 

Will laughed, tucking himself close. “Dognapper.”

“I’ve been called worse.”

“By me.” Will teased with a pinch. 

A sigh. “By you especially.”

Stroking the spot, Will sighed back. “But you still love me.”

“My cross to bear.”

“Poor you.”

“I think I’ll live.” Hannibal kissed Will’s head. “I’ll even fix us some supper.”

Will wiggled and settled again. “Mm. I’m starving.”

Hannibal laughed. “I can’t imagine why.”

“Dick.” 

“Mmhm.” Rolling his hips, Hannibal squeezed Will’s ass. “I was thinking saltimbocca. But save room for dessert.” 

Will shoved his hand. “Alright, Doctor Love.” He strained to his feet. “Dinner first. Then we’ll see.” 

Hannibal feigned a pout. “Promise?”

“What am I going to do with you?”

With a groan, Hannibal stood, then rubbed his jaw. “Tend to my wounds?” 

“You deserved that.”

“Touché.”

Will smacked his ass as he passed toward the closet, dogs crowding at his feet. “Clean yourself up, Hannibal. You’re a mess.” 

“A small price to pay.”

Flicking a look over his shoulder, Will glared. “Are you gonna just stare at my ass or are you going to shower?”

Hannibal threw his hands up. “I’m going.”

As soon as Hannibal disappeared into the bathroom, Will picked up the newest pup. “Don’t worry. We’re not always like this.”

“Don’t lie to him, Will,” Hannibal called out.

Will groaned. “Hannibal. Shower. Now.”

***

Supper was promptly at nine. Of course it was, Will mused, turning into the candlelit dining room. The house could burn down and Hannibal would rebuild it and still manage a tablescape by nine.

Hannibal greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. “Ravishing as always.” 

Will slipped into his seat. “Must be the good clean living.”

Across the table, Hannibal arranged a napkin on his lap. “Indeed.” He raised a toast, “Good clean living.”

Will clunked his whiskey against Hannibal’s wine glass. Quickly drawing it back, he held the rim at his lips. “How’s your ass by the way?”

Hannibal choked on his Beaujolais. “What?”

“Your ass.” 

“Well -”

“You were riding it pretty hard.”

Hannibal arched a brow. “Was I?”

Will’s smirk was downright gleeful. “Like a jockey.”

“Perhaps.”

“Definitely.”

Hannibal dropped his eyes to his plate. “Eat your supper, Will.”

Fork in hand, Will teased, “Or what?”

From under the table, Hannibal pulled out a thin folder. “Or I won’t give you these.”

“Oh?” 

Hannibal shrugged. “It’s not as if you’d be interested anyway.”

Will reached for it. “Give it to me.”

“Or what?”

Will’s eyes rolled. “Hannibal.”

“If you insist.”

Each sketch was more beautiful than the last. Images of Will sleeping, posed seductively, the two of them -

“Hannibal.” Will’s breath caught. “This is us.”

“Yes.”

“And I’m in a -”

A candle flickered in Hannibal’s eyes. “A wedding dress.”

Will stared at it again, his heart galloping. “Jesus.”

“A man is allowed to dream.” 

“Dream yes, but …”

Hannibal closed his hand over Will’s. “Some day, when the time is right, I’ll ask you properly.”

Will opened his mouth to speak, fumbling for words.

Hannibal curled his fingers, stroking gently with a thumb. “I love you, Will. … Aš tave myliu. … Ti amo. … Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu. … Je t’aime. …”

Shaking his head, Will laughed breathlessly. “Okay. I get it.”

“Good.” 

Will drew back his hand. “You’re impossible.”

Poised for a drink, Hannibal smiled. “Improbable. Not impossible.”

Chewing a bite of saltimbocca, Will managed, “Whatever.” 

Hannibal leaned in just barely. “Good?”

“Mm. Delicious. What’s that woodsy taste? Sage?”

Flush with pride, Hannibal’s smile doubled. “Your palate is -”

“Wait,” Will interrupted. “Is that my sweater?”

“This?” Innocent as he could.

“Hannibal.”

Hannibal smoothed a hand over his chest. “I didn’t think you’d mind.”

Will leaned back. “Stand up.”

“Why?”

Will bit down on the words, “Stand up.” 

“Very well.” 

The thin knit hugged every muscle. Will’s eyes roamed over Hannibal’s body. “It’s a little tight.”

Hannibal glanced down. “Should I change?”

A sliver of skin peeked out at Hannibal’s belly. Will licked his lips. “Don’t you dare.”

“As you wish.”

Watching Hannibal dutifully take his seat, a surge of power thrummed through Will’s veins.

“Everything alright?” Hannibal asked.

Only then did Will realize he was staring. No, not staring. Leering. He traced a trickle of blood from a cut on Hannibal’s cheek. “You’re bleeding.” His voice was haunted, possessed of some unnamable need.

Hannibal heard it. The change was in Will’s eyes, in the quickening of his breath. He swiped a thumb over the cut. “So I am.”

Will watched him draw it to his mouth, enrapt. “Don’t.”

“Don’t?”

Pushing away from the table, Will patted his lap. “Let me.”

Heat flooded over Hannibal. Without a word, he rose up. Each slow step an exercise in restraint.

Will welcomed him with open arms. “Sit.”

Hands on Will’s shoulders, Hannibal sank down slow, tensing at the feel of Will’s cock. “Ahh …”

Will’s hips bucked. “Oh …” 

“Will …”

A rough breath clawed up Will’s throat. “Mine.” Gripping Hannibal’s ass, he dove into his neck.

Hannibal’s eyes squeezed shut as Will’s teeth pressed in. “Yes. … Harder.”

The flesh yielded with a soft crunch. Blood seeped into Will’s mouth. Their moans lifted together. Spurred on by the feel of Hannibal so pliant in his arms, Will sucked hungrily. Hannibal clasped his hands tight behind Will’s neck, writhing. Dizzy with arousal.

Pulling just back, Will gasped for air. “Fuck …”

A flash of red caught Hannibal’s eye. His pulse soared. Voice dark as a moonless night when he managed to speak. “More.”

Will fingered a knife into his hand and dragged it close. “Take it.”

“Will …”

“Take it.”

The blade glinted in Hannibal’s grip. Slow and steady, he brought it to Will’s throat.

Will’s head fell back, his breath trembling. “Do it.”

A light touch was all it took. Hannibal watched the thin red line bloom, the scent flooding his brain. “Oh … Will.”

Will clutched. Pulling, pleading, “Take it.”

“Yes,” Hannibal breathed.

The stinging heat of Hannibal’s tongue shot through Will. “Oh god …” His hips jerked. “Claim me.”

Hannibal grazed the wound with his teeth. Will shivered at the blood trickling down. “Now. … Please.”

The bite was merciless. Air rushed from Will’s lungs. He held on, moaning as the sharp pain gave way to throbbing warmth.

Finally tearing himself away, Hannibal’s eyes reached up to Will’s. “Mine.”

Will clasped Hannibal’s blood smeared face, his heart in his throat. “Yours. Always.”

Hannibal turned into the touch, kissing Will’s hand. “Thank you.”

“Anything.” Fighting back tears, Will caressed Hannibal’s cheek.

Hannibal’s lips curved. “Anything?”

Will laughed in spite of himself. “I take it you have something in mind.”

“Someone.”

“Someone. I see.” Will feigned a serious look, eyebrows drawn. “Does someone have a name?”

Hannibal’s smile brightened. “Frederick Chilton.”

Will huffed. “It’s too risky.”

“Please.”

Will’s shoulders fell with a sigh. “Well …”

“Yes?”

“You did get me a new dog.”

Hannibal ran a hand down Will’s chest, lower. “I did.”

Will tensed, forcing his hips still. “I guess that’s fair.”

Leaning in, Hannibal lapped over the fresh bruise on Will’s neck. “Mmhm. I agree.”

Restraint slipping away, Will quickly added. “If …”

“If?” Hannibal nuzzled.

“You do something for me.”

“Mm. I’m listening.”

Will’s head lulled as Hannibal covered his neck with hot, wet kisses. “Someone actually.”

“Oh?”

“The gardener.”

Hannibal nipped his ear. “You’re a vindictive little thing, aren’t you?”

Will slipped a hand between Hannibal’s legs. “Is that a no?”

“Ahh …” Hannibal’s thighs squeezed around Will’s waist, his voice suddenly breathless. “I’ll start looking for a new one tomorrow.”

Brushing nose to nose, Will grinned. “I thought so.”

Hannibal sighed. “Are you going to gloat or are you going to kiss me?”

Will touched his lips to Hannibal’s. “Both. Always.”

Warm with pure contentment, Hannibal kissed him, a soft tilt of his head promising more. “I can live with that.”


End file.
